DESCRIPTION: This is a competing continuation of a 4-year study that was originally funded to compare the effectiveness of educational interventions aimed at providing informational support and peer discussion interventions aimed at providing emotional support on the quality of life and compliance among women with Stage I or II breast cancer. Women (n = 312) were randomly assigned to one of four conditions: peer discussion, education, combination (peer discussion + education), and control. Seven separate groups, each composed of 10-12 women, were run in each of the four conditions (n = 28) groups). Results indicate that women who were assigned to educational interventions had better psychological and physical adjustment than women who were not assigned to such interventions. These results are based on short-term (1-2 weeks post-intervention) and longer-term (6 months post-intervention) follow-up. The same findings emerge when group level data are analyzed. The primary goal of the competing continuation is to examine the longer-term effects of education and peer discussion interventions on adjustment (up to 5 years) to see if the positive effects of education persist and if positive effects for peer discussion emerge. There are two secondary aims: (1) to evaluate the effects of the interventions on 5-year recurrence and (2) to evaluate the effects of other psychosocial variables--independently and in interaction with the interventions--on 5-year adjustment and recurrence. Women will be sent questionnaires on an annual basis, up to 5 years post-intervention. Medical records will be evaluated to gather information on recurrence.